


黑夜中

by atomicbagel



Series: 情诫 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicbagel/pseuds/atomicbagel
Summary: 续《玉蝴蝶》、《雪花》系列第三部
Relationships: all健 - Relationship
Series: 情诫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528526
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

黑夜中·第一颗子弹

牛肉饼、炸薯条、俄罗斯面包、能量饮料。一次性内裤（黑色）、双氧水、4加仑KK级汽车燃油。

雇佣兵休息站的供给可谓千篇一律。尤其食物，菜单上可供选择的不过10项，几乎清一色是这些可以徒手食用、短时间内补充大量热量的垃圾食品。新鲜蔬菜水果欠奉，也没有可以暖胃的热汤。

梁博吮着口腔内侧的一小块溃疡，寻思着，下次再途径转基因公司的水果大棚，应该停下车，想办法弄几个苹果或橙子。他的点45完全可以应付那些巡逻电子狗和无人机。

手指将触屏拉到最下方，在最末的“蛋糕”选项旁边犹豫了片刻。他很清楚这些地方的所谓蛋糕，不过是花50块大洋换来一小块人工奶油。但他隐约记得，李健曾经喜欢甜点。

梁博端着餐盘回到客栈大厅，六十平米的空间内，分布着五个不同国籍的二十余名青壮年男性。条件简陋，没有餐桌，没有床位。人们席地而坐，吮着油腻的手指，通过头戴式翻译器鸡同鸭讲地掷骰子赌钱、装填弹药、擦拭义肢或义眼、互相之间虎视眈眈，空气中一股经年累月的伏特加气味。时间倒回一千年前的中世纪欧洲，任何乡下驿站、小酒馆、或雇佣兵聚点的氛围，同现在也没有任何本质上的差别。

李健仍坐在那个角落，灯光找不到的阴影里，兜帽遮住了大半张脸。姿势和五分钟前梁博离开时毫无变化。

“健哥，给你买了蛋糕。”

梁博在他对面坐下来，将餐盘架在大腿上，探身帮他取下帽子。那一小块昂贵的蛋糕让他犯了难，餐盘上连刀叉都没有配备，毕竟绝大多数人都是用手抓的。

“要么，你试试自己吃……”

对面的人仍旧低头不语，茂密的黑发覆着两扇睫毛、鼻尖和微微突出的嘴唇弧线。

梁博叹口气道：“但你下次要自己吃。”

自从李健的帽子被摘下，他能感觉到周围目光朝这个方向聚拢而来。有些仅为探究，有些则不怀好意。他现在只想尽快完成用餐，带着李健离开这里。

梁博使出了同人猿泰山搏斗的力气，将那一小团轻飘飘的奶油挑在指尖上，推开李健的两片嘴唇往里送。曾几何时，他的确幻想过这个场面，将两指仪式性地送入李健口中，搅动那一池春水，牵连出缠绵的银丝。然而现如今，那份柔软、潮湿和温热，他几乎已经习以为常，不至再产生什么色欲的联想。

好在对方的吞咽反射仍在，喂食过程没有花费太久。梁博用手帕擦净了指头，开始食不知味地撕咬那些夹生的汉堡肉饼和面包。他抬眼望着李健嘴角残留的一大团奶油，忽然觉得有些好笑。那个洁癖症的李教官大概很难想象自己现在这副样子。

“甜吗？”

在李健头脑深处，其实是能听懂他说话的。梁博十分确信这一点。

比如当他询问蛋糕甜吗，李健其实飞快地瞟了他一眼。但也只有一眼而已，他再次垂下头，因为蛋糕而分泌出的大量涎液顺着似乎无法完全闭拢的口角缓缓流出。肌阵挛——当他的大脑想要讲话，而语言系统无法与之同步时，是会发生这种情况的——某位赤脚医生这样告诉了梁博。这多半是脑损伤的表现。每一次氟绿汀注射后，这样的状况都会持续几天。

他用手帕帮年长者擦掉了口水，又用手指抹掉那团微微起泡的奶油。几乎下意识地想要将手指送进自己嘴里，却在最后关头制止了自己。

晚餐在沉默中捱过。

临走时，老板娘以他刚才结账时零钱算错为由，将梁博叫了过去。这当然是受某人之托的伎俩，他在吧台旁边就忍不住担忧地频频朝大厅张望。果然，回到饭厅时，李健已经不在那个角落里。他被带到了斜对角三个日本雇佣兵的位置，其中一个坐在背后环抱着他，手胡乱地抚摩他的前胸，襟扣已经散开了小半，露着大片交错的笞痕。一个蹲在地上急色鬼般扒他的裤子，另一个俯身在舔那张刚刚尝过廉价奶油的嘴。李健丝毫没有反抗之意，一双眼空洞明净如琉璃，像个精致的人偶般任他们施为。

甚至在看到梁博返回时，他们也没有停止动作，而是笑嘻嘻地问他：“你的宠物一晚多少钱？他的中枢好像坏掉了，打个折吧？”

他们大概以为梁博是个公路皮条客。毕竟许多雇佣兵也兼任这一生计。

“放开。”梁博做出了那个拔枪预警姿势，道，“他是我哥，不是仿生人。”

不可否认，两三秒之间他确实起了杀心。但他已经混迹在这群人当中两年，深知他们的行事风格和规矩。杀掉一个有工会的雇佣兵意味着触怒他背后的工会，触怒工会意味着得罪那位深居简出的四叔。现下二少爷Nicholas位置未稳，大少爷Richard不知所踪，其他势力群狼环伺，然则尽管退隐多年，四叔仍是本地一手遮天的话事人。

“你最好听他的话，让这对爱情鸟走吧。新蜜蜂是个好枪手，他会在你头上开个洞。”另一个熟悉的翻译器声音从开赌局的那个角落里传来。

“谢尔盖，你的脸蛋怎么了？”有人跟着问。看样子俄国人在这群人中间很受欢迎。

“哦，被母骡子踢了一脚。”斯拉夫人满不在乎地说。

“是你床上的那头母骡子吗？”

一阵哄堂大笑。

钱、酒精、荤笑话，让雇佣兵发笑的三大法宝。轻松狂欢的气氛一扫方才的剑拔弩张，梁博趁机将李健一把拉过来，扣好前襟，戴上帽子，带出了前门。

“如果你不喜欢别人碰你，就要用行动让他知道。”梁博忍不住道。

被塞进后座的李健没有回应，帽子遮住了上半张脸，只有一蓬头发钻了出来。他的下颌角本就生得清晰锐利，这些日子以来反复生病、受伤，体重也清减不少。那道下颌线反着冷光，像刀锋般收拢在耳垂下方。梁博叹了口气。

“等我一会儿。”

他绕回到客栈后门，蹲在灌木丛中等待了二十多分钟。趁三个日本人之一出门解手时，将他绞晕拖进灌木丛里，一拳一拳打得睚眦尽裂。

第二天是个明媚的晴天。而且天气预报说未来几天都不会下雨。梁博把车子泊进地图上标记的废弃住宅区，用后备箱的塑胶水管接上草坪上的旋转花洒，打算冲洗一下泥水斑驳的车。水从软管中喷射而出时，袖手旁观的李健似乎轻轻瑟缩了一下。他在阳光下微眯着眼，过长额发的阴影使得他脸上肌理斑驳，好像在头顶凭空生出了一片绿荫。那副表情仍是一片迷茫，然而只听他吐字清晰地问道：

“手。怎么了？”

这是几天以来他第一次开口说话。那把声音像弦乐器一样柔曼动听。

梁博扔下水管，径直朝年长者走过去，他迫切需要拥抱什么人。

然而李健抱着手臂审慎地退后了一步，梁博便停住了。过速的心跳也渐渐平息下去。

年轻人像小孩做错了事等着家长打手板那样伸出右手，展示出指关节那一排血痂，自顾自尴尬地道：“擦破皮，没事儿。哥，你还记得我是谁？”

李健盯着他：“梁——博儿？”

只有他会加那个儿化音。

“那你是谁？”

“李……”李健皱起眉头来。

他依然记不得自己的全名，而且依然先入为主地以为自己是会唱歌的仿生人。不仅如此，他还只能说短句子，或者单个的字词，有时需要把几个词拼在一起才能理解他的意思。梁博很难想象他那颗聪明的脑袋里究竟发生了怎样一场浩劫。

又岂止脑袋呢，他根本不能想象李健所经历的一切。

***

李健坐在副驾位置上，几个小时车程中，一直显得焦躁不安。尽管保持相对静止的姿态，有时身体某个部位一阵微微的痉挛，眼皮的快速跳动，下颌关节的咬合碾磨，手指强迫性地揉搓帽带，无不透露出自己同自己赌气较劲的意味。

即使询问，也得不到正面回答。虽然语言功能尚未恢复，他总是能找到快速绕开话题的办法。

梁博于是将那柄老式转轮手枪递给他，教他用拆子弹来打发时间。那是一柄9mm五发，西部牛仔电影中才会出现的那一种。李健很快学会了，这个活动也颇适合他的强迫症倾向。他翻来覆去地拆卸、装填了一路。

“古董枪？”年长者摊开手掌，五枚黄铜子弹反射着夕阳的余烬。他们已将S城甩在身后三百多英里，道路的两旁开始出现红色砂岩和仙人掌一类陆生旱地植物。

“那枪一百多岁了。”梁博道，“小心点，子弹哪都买不到。”

李健垂着头，拇指拨出弹匣，不知第几次将子弹一枚一枚地填入，嘟囔道：“效率低，才五发。”

确实，比起这个世代常见于街头的电子手枪和自动步枪、散弹枪，一次性五发子弹的上限注定了它只能成为古董摆设。

梁博扶正方向盘，慢慢地道：“我想让它提醒自己，开枪就是要命中。每一颗子弹都是失不再来的。”

他用余光瞥着年长者的侧脸。后者的头发在风中吹得像一颗风滚草，抿着嘴似乎漫不经心，仍沉浸在满腔忧郁中。

“所以，昨天……”李健道，“你没开枪。”

梁博暗暗吃了一惊。他记得昨晚的事，那他理应也记得被那三个日本雇佣兵轻薄，也记得自己用手指喂他蛋糕……

“……你希望我开枪么？”

李健并不回答，而是翻起自己的一只手腕，盯着外侧那一块整齐的黑斑发起了怔。梁博即刻道：“那是假的。你不是仿生人。”他早已计划好了，必须在对方开始恢复记忆的初期就把正确的身份认同感根植在他脑海中。“你希望我开枪么，健哥？”

过了半晌，李健才道：“不希望。”他的身体姿态放松下来，在狭窄的座位空间内像只大猫那样伸展，又弓起背，手肘架在膝盖上，凝视前方的落日，软绵绵地道：“现在很好……没关系的，都不需要。我都不需要。”

“……”

“蛋糕也甜。”李健补充道，然后飞快地转舵，问，“我们去哪儿？”

这句话梁博稍感安慰。跑了两个整天都没询问目的地，已是对他充分信赖的表现。

“M市。”梁博神色一暗，道，“我要带你去见个人。”

“开车……太慢。”

梁博微微侧目。一会嫌左轮效率低，一会嫌车慢，他可不记得李教官也有副急性子，。

“你现在没法坐飞机，”他不自觉带了点哄孩子的语气道，“你还没有身份证，我会想办法的，一定能解决。等见到这个人，就一切都好办了。”

“你的行李箱，”李健比划道，“很大的。”

“你说那个箱子？”梁博朝后座瞥一眼，哑然失笑。保温合金行李箱是每个雇佣兵的车内标配，粗俗一点讲，那玩意一多半时间都空着，一小半时间装着待处理的活人或死人。而他刚刚把那个两年前购买、至今仍然崭新的箱子从后备箱搬到后座。

“又不能把你装进去带上飞机。”

这只是句玩笑话，但梁博讲得面无表情，结果李健好像当真了。当晚他们没有再选择雇佣兵站，而是找了一家注册过期的汽车旅馆入住。碍于李健的无身份状态，他们不可能住进任何合法的旅馆或酒店。管理疏松意味着条件简陋。房间只有二十平，两个成年男人光站着已经略显拥挤，关键在于，那里只有一张1.2米的单人床。

对青年雇佣兵来说，那张床必须是李健来睡，这一点没有任何争论的余地。

“我经常打地铺，我习惯了。”

梁博在扯谎。他混迹街头以来，手头一直颇宽裕，从不缺一张床的资费。若必须要在外露宿，他宁可打起精神一夜不睡。年轻的身体尚有这份本钱。

撑坐在床沿上的年长者，背靠着唯一那扇透风的冷窗，双手缩进略长的袖筒里，肩头将毛外套撑起几条直线褶皱，显得比他真实的体格更嶙峋。他的状况显然不太好，离开S城时才勉强退烧，两天车马劳顿，此时好像眼皮都睁不开的样子。梁博认为他更需要休息。

“地上凉。”

“那我去车里睡，车上可以开暖气。”

他在狭小的室内东翻西拣找出漱口水、剃须刀和钱夹，把车钥匙挂在手上晃了几圈，随即披上风衣。房间之小，三步就能跨出门去。梁博才迈开一步，只觉得后摆被人挂住。

他回过头。这辈子也不敢肖想有朝一日，会看见年长十多岁的李健像留守儿童一样拽他的衣角。

“你睡床，”李健站起来坚持道，他的小腿已经疲劳得在微微发颤了，“我可以睡箱子。”

这样说着，他便站起来，在梁博瞠目结舌的眼光中，将那个大号行李箱从楼道拖进了房间，放倒。箱子的尺寸刚刚好顶住了门的开合。李健将身体折叠成不可思议的一小团，抱着膝盖蜷了进去，侧向躺倒。一只手拉住箱盖，啪的一声，整个人被吞噬在旅行箱当中。

梁博急了。在那一瞬间的确急火攻心。他不知道李健为什么要这样做，也不想知道。他只是单纯的不能忍受这个画面。

梁博将箱盖一把掀开，拽住李健的衣领，拖住他的两只手腕，像扛一袋米那样将他拎起来扛在肩头，一转身扔在了床上。

“我没有让你睡箱子！”梁博急道，“你不是仿生人，不是什么机器零件！你以前是个警察！”

李健蹙眉咳了两声，抓住那双拎着自己衣领的手，道：“梁博，梁博……先放开我。”

“如果想让我放开，你应该掰掉我的手。”梁博并不松手，而是接着道，“昨晚我就说了，没人能随便碰你，哥，你要让他们知道。”

自从重逢以来，他一直保持着最大程度的距离和恭谨。他曾经产生过那样的错觉：仿佛只要他压抑着内心的欲望和冲动，还恭恭敬敬地不越雷池半步，李健经历的那些非人的僭越就都可以当做没发生。

然而现实事与愿违。此刻攥着李健粗糙的毛领，感受到身下逐渐急促的呼吸和微微的颤抖，望进那双开始扩张的瞳孔里去，他明白对方被自己吓到了。他好像第一次切实感受到，自己面对的是怎样一个从肉体到灵魂都完完全全被打碎了的男人。

“我进过，那种箱子。”李健吞了下口水道，仿佛听天由命般放弃抵抗，道，“只有那么大。我闭上眼，就看见，蓝色的……水，泡着我。”

梁博倒抽了一口气。他造访过Ric的仿生工厂，知道那些蓝色胶质是仿生人出厂前的基质液。

“还有更大的，黑色箱子，没有门窗，像监狱。我想试、试……”李健急得口吃起来，“试一下，躺进去，感觉。快点想……想起来。”

“如果是很糟糕的记忆，会让你痛苦的记忆，也要想起来吗？”

“要。”李健像小孩子发狠般用拳头锤了下床，侧过脸道，“因为我，我啊——”

“明白了。”

氟渌汀的药效只能持续四周，李健会在四周中逐步拼凑起完整的人格。他也许会后悔的。他需要心理医生，但一切都得等到M市之旅后才能尘埃落定。

梁博沉默地松开手，退回安全距离之外。而李健反而欠起身伸手够着他，恳切道：“你别生气，好不好？”

没有人能接得住李健的“好不好”，Nic兄弟那种反社会人格除外。

“我没生气。”梁博不知该摆出怎样的表情来应对，他想起在警校时，同学圈里给他取个外号叫修罗面。“我睡地铺。”四个字斩钉截铁给出了最后结论。

****

两天之后，即将进M城之前的那个下午，他们在一处名字古怪的乡村休息站购买燃油时，李健在卫生间里放倒了一个把他当做失足仿生人猥亵的流浪汉。这原本是桩好事，但梁博听到一声清晰的枪响后还是丢下油箱盖大敞的爱车，朝建筑物的方向狂奔起来。

流浪汉趴在男厕门前脏兮兮的大理石地面上，仍在喘气，没剩几根头发的颅顶豁着一个血淋淋的大口子——并非枪伤。梁博环顾四周，墙上的一串泥脚印，几乎被拆掉的隔间门，以他贫弱的推理能力很难还原出两个人的斗殴怎么会破坏成这个样子。

李健拎着那柄左轮，衣服头发都凌乱不堪，但似乎并未挂彩。只是唇色发白，面颊嫣红，眼睛睁得大大的。他止不住地大口喘气，胸脯像个小风琴般飞快地鼓起又落下，让人担心他快要过呼吸晕厥过去了。那份活生生的美丽直接击中了梁博的心脏。

“不好意思，浪费你一颗子弹。”这两天来，他讲话也流利了一些，“我实在太想——太想开枪了。”

梁博抬起头，那颗十分昂贵的9毫米古董子弹不偏不倚镶嵌在洗手池正当中，使得白瓷盆分裂成了十几块。今后它将永远留在这个偏僻的洗手间里，成为历史的一部分了。

“没关系。”梁博道。

李健紧盯着他的表情：“你笑了？”

“我没笑。”年轻人掉头大踏步而出。

当夜，梁博潜入郊外亚力山卓公司的转基因农场，顺利偷来几只苹果。

他们又一次住进廉价旅馆。李健坐在床上用猎刀小心地旋着苹果，对梁博说，好像很久之前，他也为什么人做过这件事。

梁博不置可否。背过身一把扯下套头T恤和军用马甲，身后，李健的呼吸声仿佛变浅了。在雇佣兵群体当中，他的体格偏向瘦弱，几乎从未消受过这样直勾勾、赤裸裸的注目。

“你背上有好多疤。”李健却道。

“磕磕碰碰，难免的。”

梁博快速将新换的T恤下摆拽到腰间。他转过身席地而坐，将左边踝链拉开，裤腿挽到膝盖，从背包中掏出一个小瓶，倒在手心里润滑油似的半透明的一滩，然后顺着小腿自上而下，边涂抹边按摩起来。

做了上千次的动作，从未有一次像这样忐忑不安。

李健会注意到吧。现在瞒着他也没什么意义了。

——那条小腿和膝盖衔接处不甚自然的颜色分界。

——按摩油淡蓝的颜色。

——左脚踝上那颗正方形的、规整的人造黑斑。

梁博抬起头，直接对上李健那双明亮的、含着淡淡忧郁的眼睛，开口道：

“我给你讲过，一个雇佣兵在西区炸断了腿，靠嚼土方子药爬到救助站。那个雇佣兵就是我。”

李健的手停下来了，苹果皮断裂在脚底下，零零碎碎的一小滩。猎刀正十分危险地擦着拇指指腹，似乎已经划开了表皮。

梁博只想一鼓作气讲完：“……不是因为你，我不可能接受仿生义肢。虽然你可能早就忘了——可能你根本就没记得过这件事吧，李教官。”

TBC


	2. 第二颗子弹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摩多摩多

隔了很久，前文忘光，有bug见谅。  
***  
黑夜中. 第二颗子弹  
***

年轻雇佣兵在黑夜中穿梭。

廊道狭长崎岖，错综复杂，仿佛一座沉入地下的米诺陶迷宫。天花板上不时泛起流线型的夜光装饰。若非头顶一路跟随的发光浮标投影出整一层的3D全息地图，寻常人只怕会立刻迷路。

梁博的脚步轻快而稳健，数年来，他已经训练出了在大役之前放空头脑，仅凭本能行动的本领。

Nic少爷到底是个敏感多疑的非典型领导者。由于自己的部下在逃亡中全数罹难，他并不能充分信任那位四叔和段先生组织的人马，只把他们当肌肉和枪弹而已。故而在夜袭Ric总部的作战中，将全部打手分批派往各层、各个区域探路，自己则躲在一层的中控室，和工程师一起破解整栋楼的智能控制系统。梁博则成了地下三层B区的一人先锋。这里地形复杂，固若金汤，或许是Ric能够藏身的最佳巢窟。此时这位独行侠尚且不知道，地面上正在发生一场惨烈的枪战。

泛着微光的移动地图ufo一路悄然飞掠，同时快速扫描四周，在每一扇可能的门前停住，发出射线来探测屋内的生命体。门是千篇一律的铁青色，没有肉眼可识别的门牌号码。很显然这里部分用作Ric接待高级客人的淫乐场所，像一家机关重重的地下酒店，每位客人需要在入口处蒙上眼，由仿生人领路到指定的房间。

另一个显而易见的事实是，此时此刻这个区域并没有人。

梁博一面暗自庆幸自己接到了相对轻松的任务，一面又刻意握紧怀中的枪，不想就此放松警惕。他知道命运总是发动突然袭击。而这样浅白的道理，Ric一定比他更懂。

因此当他们已然扫描过了四分之三的区域，浮标停在右手侧一扇门前长达五秒不动并闪烁红光时，梁博的心态倒是没什么改变。红光意味着内中有人。该来的总会来，不论惊喜还是惊吓。

他用枪管在半空中朝门的方向一指，点了三下。浮标立即作吸盘状，无声无息贴在了门的背面，全息地图瞬间消失，取而代之的是不详的倒计时读秒。

梁博立刻拔腿，朝来路的方向小跑十余米，闪身躲在转角之后，同时在心中继续读秒。

爆炸的热浪和巨响按时袭来，对侧墙壁一瞬间被映照得像座屏风。这种遥控飞碟能装载xxx当量的炸药，收到波及轻则烧伤，重则断腿。这一点，他已经充分领教过了。

硝烟散去，鸦雀无声。

雇佣兵蹲伏成半身高度，沉默地伸出枪口、探出头，环视三秒，只见浮标炸成百千碎片的发光屏幕散落在空无一人的走廊里。合金门确乎炸开了一个角，约莫10度。他脱下外套裹着可能被金属划伤动脉的部位，匍匐在地上钻了进去。

屋内仍然一片黑暗，以他不算上佳的夜视力来看，果然是个酒店房间的配置，装潢意外的朴素。  
门口横躺着两个人形，脸部都炸烂得不可辨认了，碎织物、仿生内脏和电解液涂布在墙角，倒是比生人血肉模糊的场面干净些。只是仔细看去，那两具遗骸、那些衣物都属于女性。房间的主人为何找来两个女仿生人做保镖守门？

梁博没有解下脖颈间的外套，而是继续护着脸，伸直手臂枪口超前，半蹲着朝内室前行。里间的床铺上裹着一团会呼吸的被单，那里显然藏着个活人。

在距离床铺只有五米的地方，一个声音传来，暗沉沙哑，带一丝褪不去的广东话口音，命令道：

“别动，放下枪。”

“……Richard。”

“我没见过你，是Nic新找的枪手吗？——停下，别再靠近了。”

“您没见过我，但我见过您。”

梁博对答如流，然而左脚又稳稳迈进了一步。

“最后警告，”雇佣兵的头号目标，在S市妓院、毒品和仿生人黑市呼风唤雨的49岁的Ric，正从床铺的另一侧缓缓地露出脸孔，像一只上浮的鳄鱼，“我有人质。”他的左臂紧箍着那个被团，右手持一柄300伏特的电匕。梁博能想象那位人质大概的姿势，跪坐在床上被蒙住头面、箍住了咽喉，300伏对仿生人而言是一击致命的。

“Ric哥，雇佣兵的规矩，不在意人质。”

“真的吗？你应该看着人质的眼睛说这句话。”Ric扬声道，“开灯。”

四下应声亮起，几毫秒间白盲侵占了视网膜。当视神经终于适应了那份明亮，映入梁博眼中的，是一张在他年少痴梦里兜兜转转数年而挥之不去的面孔。

Nic宅子里的那个失魂落魄的李曾让梁博数次怀疑他是否真人，而眼前这一个，则毫无疑问是仿生学制造工艺的尖端产物。一眼望去，人质的年纪似乎比梁博最早记忆中那位英武教官还轻些，更像一个大学生模样的李的拷贝，轮廓更圆润，嘴唇更饱满，头发长过了耳朵，浓而杂乱的眉毛虬结成一副青涩忧郁的神态。即使以一种十分不舒服的姿势被挟持着，仿生人也没有表现出十分痛苦惊惧，甚至对近在咫尺的凶器也无动于衷，一双黑得惊人的大眼睛懵懵懂懂注视着这位不速之客。

“眼睛，很漂亮吧？好像能把人吸进去一样。”Ric将身子缩成一团，完全遮挡在人质身后，右手的电匕轻轻抵在人质太阳穴上。他观察了几秒，秃鹫般的眼放精光，道，“原来你们认识。”

梁博不置可否，心知在这种事情上搪塞Ric也没什么意义。他早就听说Ric以李为模板制造了第五代“歌姬”，只是没有料到还制造了不同年龄的版本供人享乐。更没有料到，他会在此时此地撞进这场噩梦中。

“认识更好，人质的价码就更高了。”Ric道，“原本只想让你放我走，现在似乎还可以省下点路费了。”

雇佣兵没有答话，只将枪口在人质的左右肩头之间微微游弋，直到那移动的节奏和自身呼吸合为一体。短短几秒间，他已心无旁骛进入了射击状态。

Ric身形高大，拿这个猫一样娇小的少年做挡箭牌，必定会露出破绽。

梁博在心中道：我会救你的。

仅仅翕动嘴唇也会扰乱呼吸的节奏，因此他只能将全部的情感和决心倾注在眼神中，希望人质能读懂。那是包涵着绮思、惦念、守望、懊悔、自责、积攒了五年的午夜梦回和两年的辗转寻找、甚至还有一丝对失去肢体的怨愤和对那个人为何堕落至此的质问……梁博自己也不敢想象这颗情感炸弹爆炸会造成什么样的后果。

但这一次，他一定不会再射偏。这是梁博雇佣兵生涯中第327颗子弹，却是他心中的第二颗。

他会救他的，尽管他只是个赝品。

***********

“体能A+，笔试A，射击A+，搏击A+，计算机A，实操A+。总分584，年级第一名。”教务长官的手指在键盘上敲打，和身旁两位不认识的长官一起盯着屏幕左右比对，啧啧称奇一阵，又抬起头道，“实际上，梁博同学，你的体能、射击、实操分数都打破了本校有史以来的学年成绩记录。祝贺你，希望你再接再厉。”

“搏击，没打破记录？”

教务狐疑地打量着这个面孔白皙稚嫩，狐狸般吊稍眼角的青年，似乎没能把成绩单上的优秀记录和这份边缘学生一般软硬不吃的态度联系到一起。

“每一科都一定要打破记录不可，这么好胜的吗？”身旁那位花白头发的长者和蔼道。只见他肩章上几星几花，偷眼一瞥竟数不清楚。可以肯定的是，比梁博在这所警校中见过的任何一位教官警衔都高。

“长官，我在搏击上花时间最多，练得最狠，所以对自己要求更高。”

“搏击的记录调出来，让我看看。”长者道，接着盯住屏幕，轻轻巧巧地“呀”了一声。

“梁博同学，你的93分已经是校记录第二名啰。”

“和第一名差几分？”

“第一名是满分。”长官静静观察他的反应，“这个人，你应该也认识。他是你们这一学期的谈判心理学教师，李健。如果对没能打破记录有什么不满，你可以去找他讨教讨教。”

长者仿佛在忍笑，那是一种成年人挑逗小孩子去做蠢事般的笑容，好像对“讨教”的结果已经有了孰高孰低的预设。数月之后，梁博才晓得那是新调任的警区总长官彭sir，也是警校的荣誉校长。自那时起，梁博就不怎么喜欢他。

至于这位姓李名健的教官，也确实没给梁博留下什么深刻的印象。究其原因在于，他开的那门谈判心理学课程，实在没趣，梁博一个学期过去只听了三节。李教官也是警校心理咨询室的辅导员，隔壁女班五六个人是他的粉丝，说他儒雅帅气，排着队去找他谈心。但在20岁出头的梁博心目中，这种既不高大、也不雄武，反而斯文得近乎阴柔的教书匠，和帅气二字沾不上边。

李教官对学生倒也客气，面对缺课一学期的梁博，仍给了他一个公事公办的C。那是他学年功课最低的一门。好在只是选修，只要及格就无关紧要。

求仁得仁，这样的成绩，梁博也并无不满。

然而这样一位只会撩拨女同学的教书匠，竟然在格斗技击上拿到了超过梁博的分数，这可有点扎心。

少年人行动力极强，也不打算排队预约和女同学抢占时间，当天下午就单枪匹马杀到了职员公寓门前。等到4点多，李健才迤然归来，穿一身朴素的蓝开衫白T恤，和一个扎高马尾的年轻女人拖着手，提着购物袋，一路谈笑。

梁博走上去，直眉楞眼喊了句：“李教官。”

李健一双黑亮的招子在他身上凝聚片刻，也许并没认出这个只上过两节课的学生，但还是招手示意女友先上楼去。

“教官，我这学期修了您的谈判心理学，最后只得到C。”梁博开门见山道，“我不满意这个成绩。”

李健好整以暇地抱臂看着他，也开口叫道：“梁同学，质疑成绩可以走流程，申请复查试卷。”他的声音和梁博想象中相差无几，轻而薄，微微哑，像某种毛玻璃。

“我听说您的格斗技击成绩一直是校记录，李教官，我想和您打个赌。咱们比一场。如果我能赢过您，就给我加20分。如果我输了，就直接给我改成F。”

这真是个无理取闹的要求。看似有得有失，扯平了利害，但一切都是以梁博自己的需求为中心，学校的教官根本没道理破坏规则陪着他胡闹。

李健在阳光下皱眉微眯着眼，一头碎发被微风吹起，显得分外清爽。他理应和梁博身高相近，只是仗着头发厚带来了一丝身高的优势。男人之间的第六感告诉梁博，教官也被激起了与年龄不符的好奇和好胜心。

“可以。”李健蓦地转过身就走，手上晃着门卡道，“体育馆正好开着，那就现在吧。”

见他如此爽快，梁博反而有些怵了，然而一言既出，覆水难收。一路无话尾行到达体育馆，李健立刻熟门熟路地从侧门钻进了更衣室。梁博也只好跟着进去。

搏击练习场约莫半个篮球场大小，往常上课或考试所使用的，都是模拟对战机器人，不论用何种手法，只要在五分钟内KO或命中特定部位即可自动计算得分。李健却提出要两人对战，笑笑说：“别老让机器人加班了。”

梁博欣然应允。他的格斗基础正是数年前逃学混帮派时参与的诸多街巷斗殴，可以说是实战出真知的典范。然而站在对面不慌不忙系着练习衣前襟的这位教官是何种路数，却让他拿捏不准。他在更衣室里偷瞥过，李健的实际身形比他西服革履登上讲台时显得结实不少，称得上猿臂蜂腰，肩膀也不同于梁博的一字平直，而是屋檐似的微削，正像古话所谓的“鹤肩”，是修道之人的体相。

当梁博弓起背半蹲下身子张开两手，扎了个结实的跤架时，五步开外的李健却仍背手直立着，且提起了一条腿，单脚独立。见梁博疑惑，又歪着极其修长的颈项笑道：“这条腿等着绊你。”那模样活像一只仙鹤。

梁博游移步伐，思索片刻，心道对方这个空空荡荡的下盘岂不是一撮就倒？事出反常必有妖，他决意要去捅对方的上半身。

这样想着，身体已经行动起来。他方才滑出一步，李健却已经单足跳了过来，那条仙鹤腿“噔”地架在他还没来得及做出动作的对侧肩上。梁博本想抓摔，被迫改成了得合式俯身抱住那条腿。哪知李健又单足一纵身，跳得竟比寻常人双腿还高，在几毫秒中几乎站在了梁博肩上，就在半空中一拧身，腿一勾一绞，风车似的切住梁博的脖颈，将青年横甩了出去。

梁博下巴磕着地，气息未定，听见李健稳稳地站住脚道：“一比零。”他已经知道自己赢面不大了。

少年时代那股心性上来了，赢不了也正常，但还不想认输。他负气爬起来又摆出招架，浑然不知自己的脸色已成了同学口中的“修罗面”。

这次是李健先进招，又是单腿跳了过来，这种怪招二次使用对此刻的梁博来说，无异于对自尊心的二次挑衅。他看出对方的动势是用足弓弹他，成功闪避到一侧。两人很快把手交缠着试图绕到对方的反关节，摆成了经典的摔跤前势。梁博血气方刚吼了声：“抓住了！”把教官吓得一怔。趁这一瞬的走神，梁博在耘手较量中占据了上风。他知道对手反应极快，必定会在他握住把位之前缩身后撤，暗道：腿法我也会啊。于是髋部侧转，右脚蹬直冲对方面门扫去。

在考试中，颈部、腹部、脑袋等足以KO的部位得分更高，但实战中，梁博最喜欢打脸，因为毁容最容易让人面子受挫、意志屈服，尤其是对十几岁的流氓马仔而言。

然而教官不是流氓马仔，在他脚尖前的那张因为微微吃惊而睁大双眼、嘴唇微张的面孔也的确有些女生们口耳相传的文秀英俊，因此梁博在那一瞬间后悔了。事后想想，他才是中了对方扰乱心神之计。

李健突然侧卧在地，使了了个巴西柔术还是印度瑜伽一类超出常人关节柔韧性的身法，同样是旋踢一脚，扫中了梁博的踝关节。青年再次绝倒。

“二比零。”李健道，“还比吗？不比了吧。”

见梁博躺在地下还想发招起势，他干脆提搂起梁博的两条胳膊扭向一边，一屁股跨坐在青年背心上，体重将后者压得几乎无法呼吸了。“机器人不加班，空调也不加班，只有我还在加班。”教官碎碎念着俯下身子，凑在学生后脑勺上方，温温柔柔地道：“结束了，好不好？”

青年使出最后的力气向上一扑腾。只听“咚！”的一声，磕中了什么部位，他也并不知道。

背上的重量滑向一旁。梁博气势汹汹爬了起来，瓮声瓮气道：“二比一。”

李教官跪坐在原地，捂着右肩半晌没动静。那股子倔劲儿随着扳回一城而退潮了，梁博又忐忑起来，老老实实双脚并拢原地鞠了个躬道：“教官，对不起！”

“先别对不起了，”李健低着头，汗珠噼噼啪啪落在木地板上，从牙缝里挤出气声道，“梁同学，你会治脱臼吗？”

****

格斗场上的对手迅速发展为马马虎虎的医患关系，又在这一切硬碰硬的肢体接触之后，鬼使神差地热聊起来。李健并未责怪梁博的唐突，反而对这个不苟言笑的学生产生了莫大的兴趣。

李健解释道，他是因为一边手臂容易脱臼，才尽量少用抓摔，而特意去练腿法。“有点京剧身法，童子功。”

转动着刚脱臼的肩膀，露出一些自鸣得意神色的李健，显得不像教官了，像个长几届的学长。

“我开始练都是为了自保，”梁博猛摇头道，“街上有几个人老找我麻烦。”

“现在呢？”

“现在那些人都喊我梁哥。”青年露齿一笑。

“打赢了就能当哥。”李健点头称是，“那你也别李教官李教官的了。”

“李哥。”

“李哥也太多了，多少姓李的啊。”

“……健哥。”

“这个可以。”李健也笑了，“哎呀，我还没给男孩儿当过哥呢。”这句话的潜台词大概是，他给许多女孩当过哥。但此时梁博只能注意到他的两颗门齿，兔子似的又白又大，笑开时戳在下唇内侧，乍看去就好像是咬着嘴唇在同梁博说话。小女生般的娇怯神态出现在这个洋溢着童真的男人身上，竟然相得益彰。

突如其来的称兄道弟让梁博上头了。乃至于那一天下午到深夜的行程，他都迷迷糊糊记得不分明。李健带他去吃了西餐，又带他去喝酒，每一处都是李健付的账，而且似乎都不便宜。在一间格调高雅，播放着法国香颂的酒吧里，屁股刚落到吧台凳上，就招呼道：“Frank，开最好的红酒。”

长着高加索人红皮肤的秃头酒保无奈道：“我们这里的红酒都是最好的，没有哪瓶比哪瓶更好。”

李健啧了一声，指挥官似的一挥手道：“那就开最贵的。”

梁博在教官身上看出了一点散尽千金的架势，但没敢插嘴。他从不喝红酒，也品不出那酸水般的发酵味道有什么好喝，但那天和李健两人干掉了整整一瓶。

酒过三巡，李健开始在他的名字后面加儿化音，说话也变得更急促，更不着边际。那是否微醺的表现，梁博判断不出来，他已经醉得上脸了。他想告诉李健自己最喜欢的一个上世纪老歌手的名字，结果把两个辅音全搞错了，生平年表也说得乱七八糟。

李健却毫无阻碍地听懂了，立刻忽闪着眼睛接道：“斯汀，我也喜欢斯汀！”

如果他能不那么湿着眼叼着嘴唇看梁博，也许年轻人的记忆里和舌头还能少丢些丑。

“你知道斯汀是什么意思吗？”不待他回答，李健已经自问自答，道，“是刺痛，像针扎了一下，蜜蜂……”他伸出手，粉红而饱满的指甲轻轻掐了掐梁博的手背，“叮了一下。”

“你这也不疼啊，手太轻了。”男孩晕乎乎地吐露着实话。

李健自顾自往下说道：“刺痛是个很好的状态，刺痛。完全不痛，就写不出歌了。痛彻心扉那种，又太做作了。爱情最好的状态就是刺痛。”

梁博双臂趴在吧台上，垂着头一点一点，额头轻轻敲在酒杯边沿。这样没能让他产生爱情的感觉，也没帮他醒酒。

店内的仿生人点唱机听到他们的对话，自动从法国香颂切换成了斯汀的歌曲，嗓子低回婉转，但梁博总觉得不够自然。另一个大约是在开放接客的仿生人陪酒女也趁机凑过来，挤进两人的凳子中间，问他们想不想跳舞。

她的外貌大概只有20岁，淡褐色头发，肌肤鲜妍，着装露出度很高，五官大概是仿照几位虚拟明星的样子综合而成的。梁博冷淡地躲开了，他至今无法接受仿生人这样违反人伦的造物，尤其是那些被黑帮用作揽财工具的游女。

李健却十分配合地问：“跳一支舞多少钱？”

“200元。”褐发舞女几乎坐在了教官的大腿上，压低声音道，“睡一觉600元。”

“很遗憾，那估计不行，”李健坐怀不乱道，“你知道我有未婚妻。”

“跳舞可以吗？”仿生人向斜后方瞟了一眼，哀声道，“我不想和他们跳。”

坐在他们对面卡座的一桌青年，明显是注射了违禁药，处在高度兴奋、易激的状态，饿狼般的眼神投射在舞女身上。梁博也曾混迹在他们中间，甚至短暂地迷失于那种用拳头征服同类的刺激感中。只是现在，他还有一年就从警校毕业，他成了舞池另一端的人。

李健陪着舞女跳了两支舞，帮她挣够了足够上缴给皮条客的钱。这样算起来，他这一晚可能已经花掉了作为警校教官半个月的工资。尽管精于体术，他的舞技却不敢恭维，看得出手脚和眼睛都局促得无处安放了，一直被踩脚与被踩脚的插曲打断。仿生人笑得喘不上气，警员也停下来跟着干笑。舞池梦幻的灯光投影仍在他们四周流转，营造出一种伊甸园般童蒙纯真、无忧无虑的气氛。仿生人的合成面孔并没有因为这番互动而显得更像个人，但李健的样子——局促不安、故作镇定，眉头微锁似乎遗留着无尽的青春愁绪，又用柔软唇线将满腔温柔掏空呈给这个世界……

梁博扭过身子望着这个画面，半瓶高档红酒让他胃酸过剩。他的目光不经意间和对面卡座中的吸毒青年对上，一瞬间在对方的眼中读到了同一种情绪。

——刺痛。

****

这份刺痛留下了龃龉的种子，最终演变为惨案。

一周之后，梁博惊喜地发现他的谈判心理学成绩变成了B。就在同一天，新闻上播出他们造访的那家酒吧遭一伙瘾君子纵火，仿生人酒保Frank和歹徒互相射击至死，没有名字的舞女则被拖出后巷轮奸、扼杀并抛尸，遗骸损毁得失去了回收的价值。

料峭春风吹酒醒。

在动乱的S市，这样的新闻很寻常。

5月底，梁博在射击训练场又一次见到李教官，穿着警服，头戴消音器，眉压着眼眶，在练习他的飞白35。

“李教官。”

“梁同学。”

因为那个惨痛的结尾，好像那一日约会发生过的所有事情都不作数了。

李健好像说到过，他不擅长射击，也不喜欢武器，不知为何今日在这里面似冰霜沉默地练枪。

梁博走过他身后，眼看他因为手腕姿势不稳，每次射击枪头准星都高了5度左右，这样是不可能中靶心的。

“你的右手腕有点翘，得压着点。”他盯着教官一脑袋浓云般黑发，忍不住提醒道。

“谢谢，我再试试。”

那个无端散发阴沉的挺括背影就是李健身为警校教官，留给梁博的最后一个背影了。此后它曾数次出现在梁博的梦里，甚至包括淫梦。在梦里，梁博紧贴着李健身体的线条，像故事片中那样，手把手教他射击。在梦里他嗅着李健洁白如鹤、芬芳如同舞女的后颈，蹭着浑圆紧实的臀部，用并不宽阔的胸膛包裹住怀中这具微凉的胴体。他带着李健的手一起扣动扳机，射出子弹，射出流星，射出精液。而梦里的李健不再用扫堂腿踢他，而是像仿生人妓女那样对他无限顺从。

这种梦无疑让梁博自厌自弃。

回到那一天的现实，即将离开靶场时，李健忽然问：“你的枪法很好吧？”

“还不错。”青年谦虚道。

“我家里有柄古董枪，史密斯威尔逊的5发转轮，改天送给你。”

“……好啊。”

他却在想，我已经吃了你的昂贵西餐，喝了你的昂贵红酒，收到了加分20，又要送给我礼物，为什么？凭什么？我拿什么还？

说来矫情，自从那次陪他胡闹对打，梁博就隐隐觉得，李教官是个内心挺怕寂寞的人。但又听说他和未婚妻恩爱甜蜜，马上就要步入婚姻殿堂了，他的人生几乎是教科书般的顺遂美满。这一点，是梁博这个回头浪子跨越千山万水也高攀不上的。

他转身离开了射击场。

6月，李健被开除了公职。小道消息是，一位经常光顾他心理咨询室的女声指控他性骚扰，但校方并未公开通报。

梁博的宿舍地址收到了那柄S&W手枪，连同一盒10颗子弹。是个匿名包裹，里面却半开玩笑似的手写了一张$2000的价签。

此时距离梁博因为另一次事件而退学，还有半年时间。

TBC


End file.
